Preston Ward Condra Ranks 125 Board 8 Users
Preston Ward Condra Ranks 125 Board 8 Users '''was Preston Condra's farewell project on Board 8 where Preston Condra essentially ranked and did a critiquing shoot (just like WWE wrestlers do after his or her career is finished) ranking 125 Board 8 users on he essentially felt about them. How they have mistreated him, how well he may have liked them and so on and so forth. Preston Condra was essentially a member of Board 8 from August 2008 to December 2014. He went under the user name PrestonStarry. Preston Condra looks back and ranks 125 Board 8 users from the Board 8 community. Enjoy the project now ladies and gentlemen. The project is notable for being the last project Preston Condra wrote on Board 8 and how he finally revealed the existence of '''Ryan Condra. '''Ryan Condra is Preston Condra's older brother that suffers from autuism, unable to talk and has to be fed through a feeding table. Preston Condra eventually got tired of the Board 8 community and decided to finally do a project about it with write-ups provided below. '''The 125 users that Preston Condra decided to rank are not necessarily people he likes just the people that he felt are most notable and made the most impact to Board 8. Like anybody even remembers espio4000. Who? Yeah exactly. I would of ranked something like 200 users if I wanted to but, I have a life and I think ranking 125 Board 8 users is enough. Enough small talk. Enjoy what will be Preston Condra's last topic he ever made on Board 8. The project lasted from Christmas Night 2014 to December 30, 2014. It was time for Preston Ward Condra to start a new life and move on after being on Board 8 for six years. '125. Silver_Ermine' I reckon some people were expecting someone like Full Throttle or Commodore to take last place in these rankings but you would be wrong. The truth of the matter is that I never liked Ermine. I've known this guy since 2009 and we never have gotten along. Ermine is the residential animal lover on Board 8 and that makes him sounds like a cool dude right? Sadly? Ermine cares about animals that have no natural instinct or cooperation skills with humans whatsoever. What is wrong with you? It wouldn't surprise me if Ermine was communicating with people on Board 8 in a cabin somewhere using ethernet. The final nail in the coffin for Ermine was when he did his “Save My Ermine Character” competition and he was having Pokalicious posting the topics for him. I really don’t care who is reading this. Ermine this isn’t to insult you but someone has to take last place. Ermine also hates wrestling. Last place. '124. Luster Soldier' Mountain Dew sucks '123. Icehawk' I’ll keep this one short. I remember Icehawk lambasted me one time during one of Board 8’s podcasts back in 2010 and that wasn’t very nice for him to do. I don’t know what I may have done to offend Icehawk. Why is it that when I communicate with people on the internet people interpret me talking in a seductive tone of voice? I'm not going to say that I like licking my finger and sliding it across my butt. I'm just not going to say it. I’m not like that at all. I post as normal as possible. Although it was hot that one time when Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle did it after they attacked Ashley Massaro on her first night on Monday Night Raw. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1btkv2_torrie-candice-initiate-ashley-8-22-05_sport Screw you Icehawk. 122. Drakeryn / Gatarix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMT2jq-suyU As for the "hey gatarix" topics? I'll get to that once I get to my write-up I have planned for Dante. '121. UltimaterializerX' This guy used to be cool to talk to ten years ago but, not anymore. Me and Ulti used to be pretty good friends here on Board 8 from around 2008 to 2010 or so. And then I don’t even know what happened but, around 2013 or so it seemed like Ulti had direct animosity towards me. Outright rancoring me in a few of my topics for instance. This is worth mentioning given when Ulti ranked the GameFAQS Character Battle 2013 matches not too long ago and his write-ups made him come off as a prissy, pompous douchebag and none of the write-ups in that project are worth mentioning. Let alone not much was there that was engrossing or interesting to read. As for his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video? *rolls eyes* Matt Damon had the best one in my opinion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Asv0QFHj5A Somewhat screw you Ulti. '120. Inviso' Inviso is probably the biggest reality TV show nut here on Board 8. Inviso can’t miss a second of the big three in The Amazing Race, Survivor and Big Brother. Inviso also likes furries. So what could be the problem? The problem with Inviso is that the guy is prissy. Inviso is easily offended by anything that he likes and he’ll call you out for it. Inviso thinks very highly of his opinion and can be very disrespectful if you don't agree with him. Boo. Also for whatever reason Inviso was the only Survivor fan boy on the board that never bothered checking out my rankings project of the Survivor contestants last year. Even some of my frenemies on the Board like Genesis left feedback on it. Oh and by the way Terra Branford sucks. Inviso never liked me back in 2009 and he never liked me now. Even before I went to go check out Survivor Sucks. What a fuckin' cunt. Inviso goes under the user name KittyPryde1 on Survivor Sucks. >_> 119. Dante Dante is basically Drakeryn’s BFF on Board 8. As of 2015? Dante can be seen on a regular basis making “hey gatarix” topics on the board asking him what’s going during his day. Some of the most inane topics seen on Board 8 in quite some time come from Dante. It’s a bit irritating with the “hey gatarix the day is half way over” and “hey gatarix I’m sick” topics and the conversations between the two usually don't last longer than a few posts or so. These topics happen aplenty on Board 8. It’s like a never ending Merry Go Round. Those threads are stupid. However? Dante shouldn't feel bad for not doing so hot in these rankings Dante is probably more famous than Anika Paris so that's a nice silver lining. CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SEE ME SMILING. SMILING SO FREE BACK AT YOU. http://youtu.be/9km0U6eRNow?t=2m24s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9bisGscdmg#t=69 I found out what the song it was in the X-Play review thanks to an app called SoundHound. Download it today. 118. ahirsch101 This guy is boring as hell. I've been checking out some his ranking projects like "Ranking Users Based On Interests" '''and none of his write-ups have ever captivated me, hence why I never bothered participating in them. Can anyone seriously come up with something to say about 100 users and over 1,000 various favorite things? Like what his or her favorite band, food, locale and movie? No. I don't think I have even played a 1,000 video games before in my life. Let this be a lesson to you Board 8. If you post in the most formal way possible? That does not make you a cool guy to interact with. This guy is about as forgettable as Justin Credible. Also good luck with ever trying to spell the name of this guy right. '''117. TexZea I believe this guy put me on his ignore list on Board 8 at one point or another. How dare you. If anyone is curious? Board 8 is basically a sister website to GameFAQS. '116. Full Throttle' I would be beating around the bush here if I were to insult Full Throttle. If I had to say something about this guy is that Full Throttle goes under the username mrduckbears on IGN.com if anyone would care to pay that website a visit. You should. The TOO MUCH WATER meme got started there thanks to IGN’s horrid Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire review. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2ACvQpH108 You people need to see what's going on IGN.com I know his topics are annoying as s*** but luckily for the most part Full Throttle’s topics generally pertain to information that is either completely irrelevant, outdated, fabricated, occurring in second rate countries or generally involving someone no one GAF about. But given that all of his topics are made to stir up trouble? I can’t put him higher than this. '115. JeezyMiyagi' Jeezy is probably the biggest music buffer here on Board 8 but, he’s not a reasonably interesting user to be perfectly honest. '114. TheRock1525' THERE’S NO EARTHLY WAY OF KNOWING. WHICH DIRECTION WE ARE GOING. ' '''THER’ES NO KNOWING WHERE WE’RE FLOWING. OR WHICH WAY THE RIVER’S FLOWING. ' 'IS IT RAINING? IS IT SNOWING? IS A HURRICANE-A-BLOWING? NOT A SPECK OF LIGHT IS SHOWING. SO THE DANGER MUST BE GROWING. BY THE FIRES OF HELL-A-GLOWING. ' '''IS THE GRISLY REAPER MOWING!?!?! YES!!! THE DANGER MUST BE GROWING!!! FOR THE ROWERS KEEP ON ROWING!!! AND THEY’RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWNG ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! '113. SHINE / ninkendo' Making topics about Chris Benoit is not cool. '112. KommunistKoala' He hates me for some reason. '111. Xx521xX' Worst user name I have seen in quite some time. Dreadful user name. Sounds like a porn star name. It would be more ten-fold cooler if your user name was 22475 which is Hunter’s Birthday in Spyro 2: Ripto’s Rage but nooooo. I’m sorry but your user name looks so out of place. It’s like in that one time where Devin Brugman and Natasha Oakley played 20 questions and they were asked “would you rather have one big boob or three small ones?” Guess which one they responded. ClipCritics doing an interview for Devin Brugman and Natasha Oakley for the win. '110. DigitalIncision' Oh yeah this guy. Digi was the guy that initially did a Ranking 100 songs project in 2013 and it took me nearly a year in the making to finish it. The project was ultimately dragged out to 2014 and you were lucky if Digi updated it like...two songs a week. I'm pretty sure the project lasted for almost a year. XD I can’t handle such laziness from my affiliates at Board 8 and for that you get a low placement in the rankings. '109. Blairville' We cohored with each other like once back in 2009 and that was it. Woo hoo. '108. Not Dave' The same principles of what I just said about Blair can apply here for Dave. '107. swordz9' I never talk to some of these people on Board 8. Like this guy for instance. Is that the way how God planned it? Someone like Swordz is why I only bothered ranking 125 Board 8 users. 106. PepsiPlunge I don’t exactly remember who it was. It was either PepsiPlunge or DeepsPaw that said this to me. But I remember getting a random PM from one of these two users asking me if I had suffered from a mental disability. Grumble grumble. And it was a random PM message out of the blue. It read something like this. “Is there something wrong with you? Normal people don’t act like this.” I live in such a cruel world. I reckon I get PepsiPlunge and DeepsPaw confused as the same person because of the random capitalized letter in the middle of their user names. >_> Now that I think about it I’m sure it was from Deeps. But then again caffeinated soda is complete failure. '105. JONALEON1' Where does this guy get off for doing so well in Board 8 Ranks Pokemon? He's the lowest outliner almost every time in the stats when Starfox2245 updates them. Also? VGM is cool to listen when you were in like 6th Grade. Not now. Listen to some real music like Avril Lavinge whole-lee-on If that is how I am supposed to pronounce your name. '104. Wanglicious' lol Gamer Gate lol '103. paulg235' Oh yeah this guy. Paul G was the guy that was responsible for making that horrid Phoenix Wright / Vincent Valentine / Mewtwo match picture for the 2013 Character Battle. http://www.gamefaqscontests.com/gallery/albums/cb9/5229.jpg Yeah.... '102. Axl_Rose_85' Another user I never talked to. I don’t even know why I bothered having him as inclusion in my rankings. I might as well couple this guy in the same boat as Blair, Dave and Swordz. Only does marginally better than those three because I like Guns N' Roses. '101. th3l3fty' A very forgettable user. Plain in comparison to the other 100 people it is I have left to rank. Would be completely forgettable if this guy didn’t take part in our Pokémon Rankings project. Re-brand yourself to something like Th3ift Sh0p or something and then we can start talking. I definitely should of ranked someone like Cody in this project instead. Cody is the guy that won the Totodile plushie in the Pokémon Lottery I ran last year. Category:User Projects Category:Board 8 Category:Board Projects